Alternate Take on The Sky is Falling
by celrock
Summary: What if the season 3 Rugrats episode, The Sky is Falling took place post Rugrats in Paris, and before Rugrats go Wild, including Susie, Kimi, and Dil along with the other original characters to appear in the original episode? How would things go when trying to figure out who gets saved? Read this short scene from that alternate take to find out!


Author's Note: I know fans of Nell's Adventures in Babysitting were expecting for me to release the next chapter, but seing I'm trying to get something posted daily with it being the season of Lent, my post for March 1, 2017 was chapter 4, and my post for March 2, 2017 was chapter 5, but seeing it is half past 9 at night on March 3, 2017, and I'm trying to get something up before midnight hits, ending the day technically in my timezone, I was thinking about this short little one-shot I've had on my mind for a while, an alternate take of the season 3 Rugrats episode, The Sky is Falling. This will be short, as it's only going to be mostly the scene when Angelica is trying to decide who would be the best people to help out after the world ends. Hope you enjoy!

Alternate Take on The Sky is Falling

Summary: What if the season 3 Rugrats episode, The Sky is Falling took place post Rugrats in Paris, and before Rugrats go Wild, including Susie, Kimi, and Dil along with the other original characters to appear in the original episode? How would things go when trying to figure out who gets saved? Read this short scene from that alternate take to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

It was a beautiful afternoon, as Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Kimi, and Dil were all playing in the Finsters' backyard. However, Chuckie noticed the sky and was curious how something like that could stay up there forever. Angelica then recalls how when she was a baby, the last time the sky fell, and noticing it was about to happen again. Realizing this, they all decide to take shelter.

"How about we hide inside the treehouse." Kimi suggested.

Angelica stared up at the treehouse, and then back at her, unsure of this plan.

"You babies, if we hide up there, we're bound to be the firstest ones hit when the sky falls. Any shelter we take, has to be close to the ground." Angelica explained.

Chuckie then pointed to the soft blocks beneath the treehouse.

"Hey you guys, how about if we make our fort beneath the treehouse instead. We'll have the nice soft blocks there to protect us too." Chuckie suggested.

"That's a great idea Chuckie! Let's do it!" Tommy said.

And so, with that, they prepared for the end of the world. Angelica returned to the yard with the Dummi Bears video library, a package of crayons with built-in sharpener, a box of cookies, and Chuckie went and grabbed his WaWa. No way was he letting him get left behind. Once everything was secure on top of the blocks beneath the treehouse, Angelica went and made herself comfortable.

"Angelica, how are we gonna fit?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm, good point, there might not be enough room for everyone." Angelica said.

"Not enough room? Now what are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked, worried.

"I guess we'll have to see who will be the most helpful after the world ends. Now, with us being the only people, we'll want to have brave people in the future, so Tommy, come on in." Angelica instructed, as Tommy made his way into the fort.

Angelica then looked at Chuckie.

"With us being the last people in the world, we can't take too many chances, and since you're a careful baby Finster, guess you're in." Angelica said, as Chuckie made his way into the fort, perching himself next to Tommy.

"Now, we wouldn't want more boys than girls after the world ends, so Kimi and Lil, I guess you're in." Angelica said, as Kimi giggled and crawled into the fort, with Lil tagging behind her.

Chuckie then looked around him and noticed that there were now more girls than boys.

"Uh, Angelica." Chuckie said.

"What is it?" Angelica snapped.

"Um, there's now more girls than boys." Chuckie said.

"Hmmm, good point. Okay Phil, get on in here, though why we'd wanna save the most disgusting baby on the planet for after the world ends is beyond me, but get on in here anyway." Angelica said, as Phil made his way into the fort.

This left Dil to remain outside the fort with no way inside, because he couldn't walk or crawl yet, but Angelica didn't seem to care, as she closed the door, made up of a couple of lawn chairs.

"Well, that's everyone." Angelica remarked, leaning back against one of the squishy blocks, completely content with herself.

However, Tommy couldn't help but notice his little brother was still outside.

"Hey! What about Dilly? He's still outside." Tommy said.

Angelica rolled her eyes at her cousin and gave him a dirty look.

"Exactly." Angelica replied.

"What?" Tommy asked, looking confused.

"You heard me baldy, as your soon to be President of the world, I outlaw all baby-babies, who have nothing better to do than poop and drool." Angelica insisted.

Tommy stuck his tongue out at her, as he crawled through the soft blocks towards the chairs that closed off the fort.

"No!" Tommy screamed, about to disappear back outside.

"But Tommy we need you!" Chuckie said.

"If Dilly's gotta stay out, then I'm staying out too. I'm not leaving my brother to face the end of the world alone." Tommy said, disappearing back outside.

"And I'm not letting my bestest friend face the end of the world neither. Come on WaWa." Chuckie said, grabbing up his stuffed bear friend and disappearing out of the fort to join Tommy and Dil.

"Come back Chuckie!" Kimi cried, leaving the fort to join her big brother.

"Ooh look, a bug!" Phil cried, noticing a beatle crawl beneath a crack at the bottom of the fort.

Curious to see where it went, he left the fort too, in search of the bug.

Angelica then turned to Lil.

"Well Lil, I guess it's just you and me." Angelica said.

"Okay, want a mud pie?" Lil asked, pulling some mud out of her diaper and flinging it at Angelica's head.

"Eeewww!" Angelica screamed, as the mud pie hit her head.

Disgusted, the pigtailed blond ran out of the fort, nearly knocking Chuckie to the ground.

"Ow! Watch it Angelica." Chuckie said, standing up and rubbing his forehead where Angelica had collided with him, then picking up his glasses out of the grass where they had fallen off of his face and put them back on.

"Hey! What about me?" Lil cried from inside the fort.

"I'm coming Lillian." Phil said, crawling back into the fort.

Soon after, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and Dil were all in the fort with the twins.

"Hey! What about me?" Angelica asked, banging on the chairs to block off the front of the fort.

Tommy turned to the other babies inside the fort.

"Come on you guys, we'd better let her in too." Tommy said.

"But why?" Phil asked.

"Yucky! Yucky!" Dil cried with a giggle.

"I know she can be yucky Dil, but she is our cousin, it wouldn't be fair to not let her get saved." Tommy said.

Reluctantly, everybody went along with letting her into the fort, just as Susie showed up, wondering what was going on.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Susie asked.

"We're protecting ourselves for when the sky falls and the world ends." Tommy replied from inside the fort.

"Yeah, and the world doesn't need no goody goodies after it ends, so sorry Carmichael, you're out." Angelica protested.

"What? That's not true. The sky's not gonna fall and the world isn't ending. Stop making stuff up Angelica." Susie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah it is. See ya." Angelica said teasingly.

"Don't listen to her Susie, you can come in if you want." Chuckie said.

"Thanks Chuckie." Susie said, making her way into the fort.

Good thing too, because at that moment, Howard, who was playing tennis with Chas, Stu, Drew, and now Randy, lost his aim, sending his ball into the Finster's backyard, where it hit Fifi on the head, who ran through the backyard knocking a whole bunch of stuff over, making the babies, Susie and Angelica all think the sky was falling. Poor Dil was crying nonstop, till Tommy pulled a pacifier out of his diaper and stuck it into Dil's mouth, attempting to calm him down.

"There you go Dilly, everything's gonna be okay." Tommy said, just as all of the noise stopped.

Everybody took a deep breath and sighed, relieved they made it. They then crawled out of the fort, noticing they were the only ones in the yard, thankful they survived.

"All right, as President of the world…" Angelica started to say, hands planted firmly on her hips before Susie cut her off.

"What? I could be President too you know." Susie protested.

Angelica stuck her tongue out at Susie.

"Sorry Carmichael, I took up the title before you showed up, so you just, be quiet." Angelica snapped.

Dil blew them both a raspberry, as they made it inside Chuckie and Kimi's deserted house. And just like how it all went down originally, Chuckie and Kimi's living room was about to be turned into a swimming pool with the garden hose supplying water, while the rest of the babies started rading the kitchen for snacks. That is, until Kira returned with groceries, only to walk in the front door into water that was coming up to her ankles. Susie confronted her about the whole thing, and Angelica and Susie, had to help clean up the mess. Meanwhile, the rest of the toddlers went off to see if Chuckie and Kimi's bedroom was still there, while Chuckie gave WaWa a huge hug, and had this to say to him.

"Yeah WaWa, I'm glad mommy made it through the end of the world too." Chuckie told his bear, as he gave it another hug and smiled, running off to catch up with his sister and friends.

The End

Author's Note: Okay, so it was more or less, the entire episode, but I only covered the beginning and end of the episode in a small nutshell, mostly focusing on the scene of who should get saved, and the world ending. I totally feel that's how that episode would have played out, had it taken place later on in the series, but what do you all think? Feel free to let me know in the reviews, and, I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading, and, be looking for more stories and updates to ongoing stories, coming soon!


End file.
